The present invention relates to a bobbin holder for high speed textile spindles.
A large number of types of bobbin holders are known which have a greater or lesser number of defects either with respect to handling, manufacture, safety or else of an economic nature.
Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model 7409733, published May 28, 19875 describes a textile bobbin holder having a bayonet lock base. A danger has been noted in practice that the retaining web on the core of the spindle of the bobbin holder sometimes breaks. Further, cylindrical pins in the bobbin adapter rest merely linearly in the bayonet receiver. This leads to vibrations which loosen the pins, and the adapter is released. In this connection, the bobbin also is loosened resulting in consequences of that are unforeseeable.